


Day Off

by ChameleonCircuit



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, borderline angst, but no actual sex, but not really, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit
Summary: Thank you to my beautiful anonymous beta for their help!!! x





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beautiful anonymous beta for their help!!! x

Carmen rolled her eyes as Sonny pressed a feather-light kiss to the back of her neck. This was the seventh time in the past half hour he’d decided to bother her with affection. She loved him, she really did, but right now all she wanted was to finish her book in peace and he wouldn’t let her.

 

Another gentle kiss to the edge of her jaw, just under her ear. She could practically see him grinning, despite the fact that she refused to break her gaze from the sentence she’d distractedly read five times now.

 

His fingers lightly ghosted up and down her bare arms, tracing the occasional pattern into her skin, interspersed with kisses and nips and brushes of his nose, all at random intervals.

 

“Sonny,” she sighed, placing the book down on the bed as she turned her head toward him, finally, when it appeared he wasn’t giving up anytime soon.

 

“I’m bored,” he whined, ducking to press a kiss between her shoulder blades.

 

“You haven’t had a proper day off in months. Take the opportunity to _relax_ ,” she emphasized the word with a jab at her book, “like I am.”

 

“But I miss you,” he pouted as he leaned over her, hands braced either side of her as he hovered above where she lay, sprawled on her stomach.

 

Sonny lowered himself so he was gently resting on top of her, still supporting most of his own weight, but pressing into her enough for it to be bordering on uncomfortable.

 

“Sonny,” she warned.

 

He sighed, pushing himself up again so he could sit at the head of the bed, leaning against the headboard. When it seemed as though he’d truly given up on distracting her, she popped another piece of chocolate in her mouth as she picked up her book again.

 

Barely a minute later, and Sonny had taken hold of her foot, peppering the backs of her legs with kisses. She could feel him grinning against her skin, and she knew he knew just how irritating he was being. She also knew he knew that, underneath her annoyance, she found it more than a little endearing. Which annoyed her even more.

 

She groaned, abandoning her book again to sit up and face him fully so she wouldn’t have to crane her neck. He chose that moment to grab her foot, using the easy slide of the satin bedspread to drag her towards him.

 

“Sonny!” She shrieked, batting at his hands until he let go.

 

“You’re no fun,” he faux protested, eyes literally sparkling with mischief.

 

“You’re the worst,” she countered with an eye roll, crossing her legs beneath her for protection.

 

She eyed him warily, arms folded across her chest, unwilling to pick her book up again lest it encourage him to do something else. She loved him, she did, but sometimes he was like an overactive puppy, desperate for affection and attention, and willing to do almost anything to get it.

 

“How’s your book?” He asked once the silence between them got too much, offering a sheepish smile.

 

“I wouldn’t know. _Someone_ keeps interrupting me.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“You’re not.”

 

“No,” he said with a laugh, “You’re right, I’m not.”

 

With another eye roll, Carmen slipped her legs over the edge of the bed. She was about to get up when Sonny’s arms snaked around her waist. Despite her protested squirming, he dragged her across the bed and flush against his chest, holding her firmly against him. She folded her arms across her chest, barely holding in a pout, as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

 

They sat in silence, Carmen refusing to say anything and Sonny refusing to let go, for a good five minutes before his head dropped to her shoulder, cheek pressed into her hair, and he sighed.

 

“I love you,” he said quietly, more of a breath than anything else, as he finally loosened his grip on her.

 

"You want me, there's a difference."

 

“Yeah, I do. I do want you.” His voice was serious as he turned her in his arms a little, trying to catch her eyes. “I’ve been working crazy overtime for months and I feel like I only get to be with you right before I fall asleep beside you, or first thing in the morning before I have to race out the door.

 

“I feel like our relationship has turned into stolen kisses in Rafael’s office and you curling into bed beside me on your days off while I catch a couple of hours sleep. I see you all the time, at work, when I wake up, when I come home, but I never get to _be with you_.

 

“And that’s not your fault. It’s not mine either. But today, finally, we both have a Sunday free, and I wanna spend it with you. Properly. Holding hands as we walk through the park, going shopping, having sex,” he paused for effect, barely hiding a smirk, and she couldn’t help but laugh as she rested her head back against his chest, sliding down the bed a little so she could look up at him.

 

“I know I’m being a pain in the ass. But hey, you chose me knowing what I was like.” He said with a shrug before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I love you. And yeah, I want you, too. They’re not mutually exclusive.”

 

She smiled softly, reaching up to pull his head down to hers so their lips could meet. Even at the awkward angle, both their necks straining at the distance, she felt a warmth spread through her that she’d forgotten she could feel.

 

“I love you too,” she whispered, turning around so she could kneel on the bed in front of him. “And I want you too.”

 

She leaned forward, kissing him lightly before licking her way past his lips and into his mouth. She pressed him down to the bed, straddling him as she deepened the kiss.

 

“Let’s not go out,” he said as they broke apart, sounding breathless, eyes wide with lust.

 

“Mmm.” She leaned in to kiss him again before making her way down his neck to his chest. “Best idea you’ve had all day.”


End file.
